The Perfect Present
by xxDodo
Summary: Happy Birthday Colin Morgan! It's Merlin's birthday, and everyone knows except Arthur. Can he scramble for a last minute present before the day ends? R&R please!


**A/N: First off: Happy Birthday Colin Morgan! I love you...in a non-creepy, don't know you but you're awesome sorta way. *feels awkward* **

**Just a short fic for the occasion. It takes place in the beginning of season three, so evil Morgana and a little Arthur/Gwen here. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another day in Camelot for Arthur, without the magical threat part. His servant had come in this morning with breakfast, late as usual, and seemed in awfully good spirits. But then again, Merlin was always in good spirits, so the prince had prattled on a list of chores. Merlin had left, glancing over his shoulder and again Arthur wondered if there was something he didn't know.

As he rounded the corner, Arthur bumped into Gwen carrying Morgana's washing. "Oh, I'm sorry sire," she apologized, then blushed.

Arthur found his own cheeks reddening and replied kindly, "Not at all Guinevere, I should have payed more attention." There was an awkward silence, and Arthur wondered whether he should try to talk to her or if she was too busy.

Just then, Gwen asked, "If you don't mind my asking, what did you get Merlin?" Arthur stared at her uncomprehendingly. Why would he get that useless servant a gift? Gwen's eyebrows rose as she realized that he didn't know what she was talking about. "It's Merlin's _birthday_, Arthur."

Arthur blinked, the idea of Merlin having a birthday seemed alien to him. "Honestly Arthur, even though you won't admit it you _are _one of his closest friends!" Gwen's eyes widened as she realized how disrespectful she sounded. "I mean," she stammered. "I didn't mean that sire I was just-"

"Guinevere." Damn it, why did he have to say her name like that? "You're right," Arthur continued. "I should have been more thoughtful. Now, if you could forgive me for a minute, I would really appreciate your help in finding something he'd like."

Gwen smiled. "Of course, my lord."

Arthur smiled back. "Meet me in my chambers when you are done with your duties."

Gwen hurriedly glanced around, worried about what someone might think had they overheard. Arthur blushed and tried to pretend there was nothing wrong with what he had just said. He cleared his throat and nodded, moving around her. "Guinevere."

Gwen gave a small curtsey. "My lord."

They both continued their separate ways, faces burning with the awkwardness of their conversation.

* * *

"Morgana got him a beautiful stone," Gwen said. She and Arthur were sitting around the table in Arthur's room, discussing possible presents for Merlin. Arthur kept arguing against some suggestion, such as a well-carved dagger, saying that he "didn't want the idiot to feel too appreciated", or in the case of the dagger, "the clumsy oaf might trip and hurt himself."

"And I made him a new tunic. God knows how he manages to get his old ones so dirty," Gwen continued.

"That's all very well," Arthur said, starting to feel slightly annoyed. "But-"

Before he could finish, the door opened and Merlin poked his head around the frame, goofy grin in place. "_Mer_lin," Arthur growled. "Can't you knock?" Gwen glanced disapprovingly at Arthur. It was Merlin's birthday after all. But Arthur just scowled.

"But it would ruin the fun of surprising you," Merlin said cockily. His grin became questioning as he glanced between Arthur and Gwen, sitting alone, in Arthur's chambers.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Merlin. Go muck out my horses." Gwen's disapproving stare was all too obvious, but she said nothing.

"Yes, Sir Prat," Merlin huffed, ducking quickly around the door in case Arthur threw something.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, and his servant came back in cautiously. "What do you like?"

The question caught Merlin off-guard. "What do I...like?"

Arthur rolled his eyes again. "That's what I said, _Mer_lin."

"Um...well I like...my neckerchief."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Your _neckerchief_?"

Merlin just shrugged. "If there's nothing else..."

"No Merlin, you can go now," Arthur fought down his frustration as his manservant backed out of the room, looking bewildered.

Gwen frowned at Arthur. "Sire, you could at least be nice to him on his birthday."

"Are you saying I'm not nice to him?" Arthur snapped. Gwen said nothing, and the prince sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just..." Arthur faltered, not sure how to express himself. "I just want to get him something he'd like, because I really _do _appreciate him. Not for his serving skills of course, those are atrocious."

Gwen smiled. "Well he does like his neckerchiefs," she joked.

Arthur started to agree, then suddenly jumped, looking quite like he was about to shout "Eureka!"

"That's it!" he said excitedly.

Gwen looked confused. "What is?" But Arthur was already out the door.

* * *

Merlin was extremely confused. Granted, there were a lot things he didn't understand, like why Arthur and his knights took pleasure in killing furry animals, or knocking each other off their feet, or why, for the love of all that is good, did Gaius insist on collecting plants and herbs that grew only in boggy, marshy terrain, preferably in the middle.

This time, however, Merlin's confusion was caused by Arthur's strange, stranger than normal, behavior. This morning, Gaius had gotten Merlin a special breakfast from the kitchens in honor of his birthday, as well as given his ward a new book about fantastic magical creatures. Merlin had gone to Arthur's chambers in high spirits, barely worrying that he was late.

Arthur had been no worse than usual, giving Merlin a ridiculous amount of chores for the day. Briefly, while helping Arthur get ready, Merlin had wondered whether Arthur even knew today was his, Merlin's, birthday. He quickly pushed the thought away, deciding that Arthur probably had more important things to worry about. Nevertheless, he couldn't help the slight disappointment that the prince hadn't remembered.

He had left Arthur's room, frowning as he went through his list of chores again, wondering how much magic he could get away with. Many servants he passed wished him a happy birthday; they all knew Merlin. He had helped probably all of them in a tight spot at least once. Merlin's spirits lightened considerably.

Later, he had come back to Arthur's chambers to make sure his highness was able to survive without him for a few hours. Merlin had entered, enjoying a brief banter with Arthur before the prince's question startled him.

What did he like? Merlin answered with the first thing that popped into his head. His neckerchief. It really did define him, his own little special attribute. Not to mention it looked very handsome on him.

Arthur hadn't seemed satisfied with his answer, for some reason unfathomable to Merlin. The prince dismissed him irritably, and Merlin had grudgingly gone to muck out the stables.

Now, Merlin was making his way to Arthur's chambers after learning from a servant that he had been summoned. The servant had happily congratulated Merlin on his full twenty-two years. Merlin had smiled, but walking towards Arthur's chambers he couldn't help feel slightly bitter that his two close friends hadn't even acknowledged his special day. Even Gwen had treated him with just a normal amount of kindness. Maybe he was being selfish, Merlin thought. But would it be too much to ask for an extra smile?

Merlin hesitated in front of the door, wondering whether he should knock or not. Deciding it wouldn't make a difference, he pushed open the door.

Arthur whirled around. "_Mer_lin! Can't you _knock_?" He swiftly hid a small wrapped parcel behind his back.

Morgana and Gwen were also in the room, their backs to the door. They couldn't quite hide the box and clothing before Merlin saw them. He craned his neck. "What are those? What are you all doing?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, about to retort that it was none of his business, but Gwen butted in, unable to contain her excitement any longer. "Happy Birthday, Merlin!" she burst out. "I know you probably think we're horrible for not remembering, but we did. We wanted to surprise you with our gifts at the same time," Gwen continued to babble.

Merlin held up his hands in surrender, a broad grin on his face. "Alright, I'm sorry I ever doubted you guys." Merlin glanced at Arthur, who nodded briefly and Merlin swore he saw a slight smile. The grin grew wider.

"Happy birthday, Merlin," Morgana smirked and handed him a small wooden box. Fighting down his suspicion Merlin opened it, revealing a beautiful stone of deep purple. It was round cut and looked very smooth."Just a simple decoration to brighten up your room," Morgana said innocently. Merlin forced a smile and thanked her, even though he could feel the subtle magic pulsing through the stone. It would probably give him boils. Merlin was sure he'd never touch it.

No one else noticed the carefully hidden hostility between the two, and Gwen excitedly handed over her own present, a simple yet obviously well-sewn tunic with a leather belt to wrap around the waist. "Thanks, Gwen," Merlin said happily, leaning forward to give his friend a one-armed hug. Gwen blushed a little, perhaps remembering a time when she had had a crush on the clumsy warlock.

Lastly, Merlin turned to Arthur, smiling slightly. Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, the present help tightly in one hand. He opened his mouth, but then closed it and just handed Merlin the present, feeling anxious despite himself.

Merlin nodded to the prince in mock respect and started to unwrap the surprisingly soft gift. Another grin spread across his face as lifted the brand new neckerchief.

Merlin stared at the cloth, sure it would fit perfectly around his neck. It was his favorite shade of blue, but not faded like the others he had. This neckerchief was new and even had "Merlin" stitched in on the edge. Merlin felt his heart swell with gratitude at his _friend's _thoughtfulness.

"Well?" Arthur asked, barely hiding his uncertainty.

Merlin smiled warmly. "Thank you, Arthur. It's perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, nothing much but good ol' friendship ^_^. You know what the best present would be? A review! It's not my birthday, but in the spirit of a new year and Colin's birthday, review! Your first good deed of the year! Please?  
**

**-Dodo**


End file.
